Treize Khushrenada
Treize Khushrenada (トレーズ・クシュリナーダ) is one of the main antagonists of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. He is the leader of the Oz Special forces, the elite arm of the United Earth Sphere Alliance military and a member of one of its top benefactors, the Romefellor Foundation. He is skilled in the construction and piloting of mobile suits as well as a crack shot and an excellent fencer. A master tactician both on and off the battlefield, Treize uses his many skills against his numerous enemies. He is a close ally of Zech Merquise and is one of the few who knows his true identity. In AC 195, Treize catches wind of the arrival of the five Gundams onto Earth. Using this as a pretext, he seizes control of the United Earth Sphere Alliance. However, he soon comes into conflict with his superiors in the Romefellor Foundation, which leads to a civil war between his followers and the Foundation. At the same time, he designs the mobile suit Gundam Epyon that eventually falls into the hands of his former ally turned enemy Milliardo Peacecraft. He eventually gains control of the Romefellor Foundation and unites the world to take on Milliardo's organization, the White Fang. In a final battle in space, Treize, in his newly constructed suit the Tallgeese II, fights Chang Wufei to a standstill before allowing the Gundam pilot to slay him as he felt that the pilot had earned that right. Mission Mode Treize is the first person that Full Frontal encounters. Although they argue at first, Treize offers that they both calm down. As they encounter pilots with combative personalities similar to their own, Treize uses his oratory skills to persuade the others to join them. While Full Frontal resorts to attempting to state cold hard facts, Treize relies on appealing to people's emotions in order to keep control of the group. Eventually he and his group make contact with Ribbons to which both sides consider exchanging information to help them learn more about their situation. Nanai sends him the coordinates for a meeting in which they meet Ribbons and Char. Talks get underway with Treize stressing the new alliance has to benefit both parties. Later Treize and Ribbons receive a similar message from Scirocco. The trio decide pool their resources to find out as much as possible about the mysterious planet and the mysterious Gundam that has been attacking them all. Personality Treize is a complex man who believes that war is a grand element of the human spirit. While holding the ideals of nobility and chivalry in the highest regard, he resorts to the most ruthless means to secure power. Quotes *"War is sometimes a sad thing." *"Oh, how pretty!" *"That's it?!" *"Goodbye!" *"Follow my lead!" *"Everyone must fight...everyone." *"Every person is made for fighting. What we must obtain is the will to do so." *"Those who are hated must be strong. That is my motivation." *"Treize Khushrenada, launching." *"Zero... Show me the future!" *To the losers and winners, blessings from me and my Gundam" *"Listen well, war without chivalry is nothing but a massacre. That's why the former alliance's wars were so sad." *"The hated have no choice but to become stronger. That is what drives me." *"Then, don't hold back!" *"This field is now mine!" *"I shot down 1000 suits? Send me a list of the pilots' names later." *"I see you like to cut to the chase." *"You show no grace! Know your shame!" *"I shall always treasure the image of your battle." *"Please, join me in battle!" *"Oh, my. What a coincidence. Or is it?" *"You're free. Go where you wish." *"I can only hope that you retain your grace as you die!" *"I must experience it for myself...the purity and the sorrow that lies within war." *"My what a coincidence... Or is it?" *"I will turn this place into humanity's last battlefield." *"You feel you have taken the wrong path, but I assure you, it was no mistake. Now fight!" *"The vitality of youth is cultivated with failures. I have to test failure someday." *"And so I win. This was a good battle." Stats Relations The player's character can begin relations with Treize after clearing the first mission in the Those Who Fight. Then read his personal Terminal message. Treize has special SP attack quotes with all of the playable characters in Wing, Gato, Kou, Yazan, Frontal, Cecily, Ghingham, Master Asia and Mister Bushido. He says special praise for Heero, Milliardo, and Frontal. Special launching quotes occur for him with Wing Gundam Zero, Gundam Epyon, Turn A Gundam, Turn X, and Knight Gundam. Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Treize to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Lock On :Mobile Suit - Tallgeese II :Action - Shoots from Mobile Suit's Dover Gun. External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters